


The life of Harry Potter

by Kazlerox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Best friend Draco, Demigod Harry Potter, Dumbledore Bashing, James is Harry's mother, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, M/M, Mpreg, Past Mpreg, Smart Harry, Wesley bashing minus/Arthur/Bill/Charlie/Percy and the twins, hermoine bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazlerox/pseuds/Kazlerox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter overhears a conversation from Ron and Hermione about not being his friend. He sets out to make mends of what he did not do in the past. Friends with the Slytherin's. Also a will reading from his dad and finds out he is a Demi God. Set in the fourth book and fifth book. Warning Mpreg and bashing of characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The truth!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.

The beds in the infirmary were hard. Harry has been there enough to know. Lying there he had enough time to think, and that was a bad thing for someone who had just seen their worst enemy come back and torture him. he had returned and _Cedric is dead. It is my fault, if I had just thought harder who entered me into the tournament and didn't tell Cedric that we both should take that DAMN CUP!_ It was obvious now that it was the Moody Imposter, little things that he had thought inconsequential that mer made more damming. _Cedric would still be alive, Voldemort wouldn't be back, but then again I doubted anyone would listen to me._ Harry heard shuffling of feet coming to wards him, he closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep, not wanting to talk to anyone. "You think Potter's awake?" A voice he instantly recognised as Ron. _But why is he calling me by my last name?_ The steps stopped a little ways away.

"I didn't know Ron, why should I care?" Hermione snapped back at him. _Why should she care? We are supposed to be best friends, The Golden Trio, though that was a stupid nickname._ There was a snort of derision. "Because we are supposed to make nice, though I can't believe thinks we are friends, as if I would be friends with him." Ron answered _He talks about me like I'm not even here, do they think so little of me?_ The thoughts running through his head were self-self-drecating, _how could I have been so thick?_ He waited for more, his anger increasing with each word that spews from the betrayer's mouths. "Dumbledore is paying us with potter's money, so we have to keep our end of the bargain, though we should get hazard pay for all of the things we have to deal with doing so." She told Ron condescendingly. _What! They were getting paid to be my friends! I can't believe this! And with my own damn money too!_ Contrary to popular belief Harry was not as stupid as everyone thinks he was. Years at the the Dursley's taught him not to stand out and the fact that Ron and Hermionewere his first ever friends had made him not to upset them. _Well it's pointless now! I'll show them and everyone else what happens when you mess with the wrong person._ After all Harry is the son of a marauder and the godson another. _Maybe Sirius will help me. He can't be like them, he just can't be._ After awhile he heard them walking away with Ron asking what hazard pay was and Hermione calling him an idiot, as they thought that he was sleeping and they didn't need to keep up the front, he opened his eyes, feelings of sadness, anger, betrayel, lingering with him even as he drifted off to sleep with silent tears leading the way.

Harry was awoken by Madam Pomfrey fussing over him and telling him that even though he was being released from her care that if he got so much as a paper cut that he was going to stay here for the rest of the school year, which was only for the next two days so he wasn't worried much about that. He slowly sat up a hopped off the bed, his physical aches from yesterday healed but still sore. He dressed and walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He was walking to the Gryffindor table when he looked over to the other tables, the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were glaring at him. He looked back at the Gryffindor table and saw an empty seat next to Neville with Seamus and Dean sitting across from him. He decided to sit there as he didn't want to be in Ron's or Hermione's presence any longer than he had to.  
"Hey, Nev." As he greeted his fellow Gryffindor he noticed a look of surprise on all of their faces. "What?"  
"Hey Harry." He replied nervously.  
"Why are you sitting here and not with Granger or Weasley?" Seamus asked Harry with his eyebrows furrowed.  
"I can have more friends than just those two, can't I?" He replied to them, they were quite shocked. From what he overheard last night and what just happened now it seems like Harry had made a big mistake when he was eleven years old. I so naive and desperate for affection, I didn't even want to think about making friends without their approval. Thigs could have been so different. Regret swirled through him at that thought.

"We tried to be friends with you. Every time we tried, we were blocked by Weasley or Granger. They always dragged you off somewhere." Dean told him. _I can't believe I let that happen. I could've had more friends in our house, or even some of the other houses._ He looked right at them as he replied.  
"That is not happening again." He assured them. They all gave me a nod and he went to put some food on his plate.  
"Harry!" Two voices he could recognize anywhere yelled across the hall.  
"Speak of the Devils." He muttered to Neville, Dean and Seamus and they all laughed.  
"Ron, 'Mione." Harry said casually to them. He felt their arms as they tried to pull him up from where he was sitting.  
"Come on Harry, Ginny wants to sit with you." Ron said to him cheerfully. As Harry got out of their hold, the look on their faces told him that they did not know what to do.  
"I'm allowed to sit with other people guys." He told them, still upset about them lying to him and not really being his friends.  
"Harry." Hermione started, but Harry turned away from them. The Great Hall broke out in whispers, everyone wondering what happened between Harry, Ron, and Hermione. But Harry ignored them because he thought that if they were just going to use him for gossip then he didn't need to acknowledge them.

A few days later they were finally leaving Hogwarts. Harry didn't see Ron or Hermione on the train, but he saw the twins and a glimpse of Ginny.  
"So you finally got rid of the Weasel and the Mud Blood?" A voice drawled from the compartment door. Harry looked up and there stood Draco Malfoy with the Slytherins.  
"Yeah, turns out they weren't my real friends." He replied bitterly. They all had a confused look on their faces and Harry was a little confused himself, these were the people that bullied him in school and they were just sitting there. Well, those that I thought were my friends turned out to be phony, so maybe the ones I thought hated me don't? But what about Voldemort? He is still definitely evil, and their parents still follow him so shouldn't they still hate me too? When Harry was thinking this all of the Slytherins had come in and sat down.  
"What do you mean they aren't your real friends?" A hot Italian asked Harry, _why couldn't I have met him first? No! Don't think about it!_ The others voiced their agreements with the Italian. Harry was still confused, but he thought, hell with it, if he was wrong nothing would really change, except for the type of insult, but that didn't really matter.  
"Fine, but you can't tell anyone. Okay, so when I was in the infirmary last night, I was pretending to be asleep and overheard a conversation between those two. Apparently they were being paid to be my friends, by Dumbledore, with my own money, from the Potter vaults." As Harry explained all pf this to them, they had scandalized facial expressions, which Harry thought looked kind of funny.

"I knew my father was right for trying to get rid of him!" Draco exclaimed. Harry knew that both Draco and his father severely dislike Albus-too-many-names-Dumbledore. "People feel safe to let him be the headmaster of the school, teaching, because he makes people believe that he cares for the students. Why? Just because he defeated Grindelwald." Draco told them.  
Harry was confused, "What? I read that he was a transfiguration professor before he was Headmaster."  
"He was, but he wouldn't have been made headmaster if not for his defeat of Grindelwald." Draco explained, " After that, people thought that he was infallible, why do you think that he has three high power, almost full time, jobs?" We all sat there for a bit thinking about it, with Draco being a little smug, until Daphne had a thought.

"Why don't you apply yourself in class?" The only reason that Harry knew who she was was because Hermione complained about her, and most of the other girls in Hogwarts, for so many different reasons, spanning their looks to their smarts to their pets.  
"Well Hermione always wanted to be the best at everything and Ron always wanted to do something else." He told them. They were a little confused but they all nodded their heads in the end.  
"What are you going to do about them?" The Italian asked. Harry looked at him and smirked, causing the Italian's eyes to widen.  
"I am, somehow, going to go to Gringotts and demand my money back, with interest." he informed them, this got him even more raised eyebrows.  
"Well it shouldn't be too hard once you get there because the Goblins hate thieving." Draco injected.

"I'm a son and godson of the Marauders!" Harry declared causing some confusion among the others, "They were this group of students who pranked the school back in the day. There was my dad, Prongs, Sirius Black, Padfoot, Remus Lupin, Moony, and the traitorous Peter Pettigrew, known as Wormtail, that stupid rat!." They all looked at me with unreadable expressions.  
"I thought Black was the one who betrayed your parents?" Draco asked. Harry shook his head at him, _as if my godfather would do that._

  
"Sirius was never the secret keeper, that damn traitorous rat was." I glowered. _I want him to pay for what he has done to my family, and defended his godfather's honour no one could talk about Sirius like that!_  
They all talked for the rest of the train ride with Harry finding out that the Italian's name was Blaise Zabini. It was then that the train pulled into the station and they all got off the train. Draco and everyone else promised to write but when he told them that they had make sure that the letter arrived at night, they looked at him funny.  
"My relatives hate magic, anything that's normal for you guys and not for them is considered freaky." He explained to which they reluctantly agreed to get the letters to him at night. Most of them left to go to family but Draco stayed behind.  
"Potter, if you need help with Gringotts, send an owl. I'll ask father to come and get you and we will go." Draco said he seemed genuinely wanting to help.

"But what about You-Know-Who? He did just come back last week."  
"We will make it work. My father is not a bad man."  
"Okay then, and Draco, call me Harry. I'm sorry for not accepting your hand first year, you were right, is it too late?" Harry asked, hoping that they could become friends. Draco nodded his head. "I know we weren't going to be fast friends, considering how we have treated each other through the last four years. But just from the train ride, it seems as if a lot of the things that I thought I knew about the Slytherin house was wrong."  
"Glad you came to your senses Harry." He laughed as he left to find his parents. Harry chuckled and went out to the muggle side to look for his Uncle.  
"BOY!" My uncle bellowed out as Harry went over to him and shoved him into the backseat of the car. On the way back to Privet Drive, Harry was thinking deeply about things, like how are Draco's parents going to react to us being friends when he put the diary of Tom Marvolo Riddle into Ginny's cauldron in his second year, _totally shocked I'm sure, though with the last task, he didn't help when Voldemort tortured Harry. I guess I will find out soon._


	2. Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything just the plot.

The sweat rolled off Harry's back as he finished working in the garden. This was harder than normal because of the neglect that the garden faced when he wasn't there. The summer holidays were familiar, lots of chores with little food, treated worse than a house elf. The nightmares made the summer worse however. Harry had dark circles under his eyes and was a little slumped in his posture. The only thing that made the holidays bearable were the letters from the Slytherins. Draco, Blaise, Daphne, along with Theo and Pansy, who didn't talk much but were surprisingly nice.  
The Dursley's left him alone for long periods of time this summer however, so he could send his letters and ask Draco to help with Gringotts with little fear that they would catch him. Harry went up to his room and grabbed some ink and parchment. He had to think of it for a little bit because Draco and his Father were purebloods, nice ones but still. _What should I say? I don't want to sound like I am begging but I still need help._ Harry thought that it was still a little weird to be friendly with Draco, as they had been at odds for so long. After a while Harry carefully wrote down what he thought would work best and approached Hedwig.  
"Can you go to Malfoy Manor and give this to Draco girl?" to which she gave a hoot and look, "I know it is still a little weird but I misjudged him."  
Hedwig gave an approving hoot as she flew out of the window and winged her way towards the Malfoys.

Malfoy Manor

Draco Point of view

Since they had started the summer holidays Draco had been enjoying himself. He had been writing with Harry, _¬Boy-Who-Lived, that's a stupid title. Every boy is one who lived._ But Draco thought that Harry would like someone to talk to than Granger or the Weasel, especially when he had just found out about how they had betrayed him. Plus, it was pretty funny to read Blaise's letters because he was sure that he was taken with the Golden Boy of Gryffindor, _another stupid nickname._  
"I hope those stupid muggles don't hurt him too badly." Blaise confessed to us when we all gathered at my house. It had come to a shock to us that he was mistreated but when we really looked at things we could see that it was obvious. We had always been told that he was living like a prince and that was something that Uncle Sev was really bitter about. With the letters we had been exchanging Harry had opened up a little and confessed some of the things that his family had done to him. _I can't believe that he was raised by magic hating muggles, no wonder he was so lost first year. Though why they didn't give him the muggleborn letter I'll never know._  
"Sounds like our Blaise has a crush on our little Gryffindor." Pansy teased. They all laughed when Blaise blushed deeper than a tomato at that statement.  
"Shut up." He sniped back but this just caused them to laugh harder. They stopped when he leveled a glare at them, he was normally such an even-tempered boy. The hoot of an owl caught Draco's attention and he looked up as Hedwig soared in through the window and landed near him. Draco took the letter but when Hedwig didn't fly away he assumed that she was waiting for a reply.  
"Looks like Harry wrote again." Daphne said.  
"He is a lot different than I thought he was" Pansy added to the mutual agreement of everyone in the room while Draco was reading over the letter.

**_Dear Draco,_ **

**_How are you? I'm okay the Dursley's left me alone today as they took Dudley to an amusement park, which is a place where people go to have fun and do lots of different things, so I was able to send this letter to you. Could you and your father could come to take me to Gringotts soon? I live at 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Also, if we could be quick when we go, that would be great, because if I don't get back in time my uncle would do something to Hedwig. She was my first ever gift so afterword could she stay at your place? I would send her to the Weasley's but, knowing what I do now, I don't trust them with her._ **

**_Your Friend,_ **

**_Harry Potter_ **

After Draco had read the letter He called for his house elf Tippy, "Tippy can you come here?"  
With a small pop Tippy appeared, "What can Tippy do for young master Draco?"  
"Can you please take Hedwig to the owlery?" Draco asked. He suddenly had the thought that, because Hedwig had been at school, that Dumbledore could have placed enchantments on her, _I wouldn't have put it pass the senile old goat to do something like that,_ "and cast some diagnostic and revealing charms on her. She might have been tampered with so cancel them, she doesn't need them. Then after you have done that, can you tell father that I need to speak with him, it is urgent. You may resume what you were doing previously after that." When he told her this she bowed, went to Hedwig, who looked a little miffed at the idea that someone had messed with her, and left with a pop. As Draco was waiting for his Father to come that others saw where this was going, and said good bye with promises to tell them what was going on later.  
"Draco, the elf said it was urgent that you see me." Lucius said as he walked into the room. Draco looked at him straight in the eye as he told him what Harry had said on the train ride home.  
Lucius seemed to be a little lost in thought after Draco was finished. He was sad that thigs had gone this far. When Narcissa had been pregnant with Draco she had run into James one day. James had been obviously pregnant and they had struck up a conversation about the similarities and differences of each pregnancy. They became good friends and later Lucius told James his secret, which was that Lucius didn't want to be a death eater and the only reason he was one was because of his father.  
Lucius' father had been a hard and cruel man who believed wholeheartedly in Voldemort's regime. To prove his loyalty he forced Lucius into service. Throughout the next few months Narcissa and James spent a lot of time together so it came as a shock when he suddenly stopped coming around and was married to that trollop Lily Evans and had a baby with her eyes. Lucius was greatly saddened By James death even though he couldn't show it. The Diary thing was an accident, _how was I to know that the little bint wouldn't give it to her Father, He works in the Ministry! She should know better than to write in strange things._ He had just wanted the evil thing away from his family. He was happy that Dobby was able to help Harry in any case and hoped that Harry would keep him close, _though he probably doesn't know anything about house elves if what Draco said was true._  
"We'll let us go and grab Mr. Potter then, and take him to the bank." Lucius told Draco. They left the wards quickly and apparated outside of Number 4 Privet Drive. To Draco all of the houses looked exactly the same, _how could a wizard live here, how could anybody live here?_ As they walked up to the door Draco felt his father pause. He turned to see Lucius looking rather surprised.  
"Father, what is it?" Draco asked him. Lucius was just standing there no matter how many times Draco kept calling his name. Finally he seemed to break out of his stupor.  
"Oh, I am sorry Draco, I was thinking that Severus always kept saying that this place had blood wards. But I was able to walk through where the ward line should be, even with my mark, which should not be possible." He commented. This meant that there were either no wards or that they were so thin as to be nonexistent. It was with heavy hearts that they knocked on the door.

Harry Point of view

Harry had been waiting by the door hoping that the Malfoy's would get here soon as the Dursley's shouldn't be home soon, but anything was possible with them. When he heard the knock at the door he opened it to see Draco and Mr. Malfoy standing there. He was not surprised that Mr. Malfoy looked around with disgust, not that Harry blamed him, the smell of the harsh cleaners that Harry was forced to use to clean had a strong odor and with Harry being made to clean every day, the smell lingered.

"Are you ready to go Harry?" Draco asked and Harry just nodded his head at them.  
"Have you ever apparated Harry?" Mr. Malfoy asked.  
"No, what's that?"  
"It is like, I think that the muggle expression is, teleportation. You might feel a little queasy afterwards but this is normal" Mr. Malfoy explained as he instructed both of them to grab his arms. Harry then felt as if he was being squeezed through a small straw and when that was over he found himself in a room of the Leaky Cauldron. They then walked through to the back with Harry trying his best to stay out of notice of the other witches and wizards in the bar. When they got through to the alley, they made short work of breezing through to the bank. As they entered the bank Lucius lead them up to one of the tellers.  
"How may I help you today?" The goblin sneered at us. They always did this to intimidate their customers.  
"Mr. Potter wishes to speak to his account manager." Mr. Malfoy said to the Goblin. This was not one of the goblins that Harry recognized. The goblin required him to prick his finger on a piece of paper that revealed his name before he would let them continue.  
When the paper came back positive he asked, "Why haven't you come to Gringotts when we have summoned you before Mr. Potter?" The two pureblood wizards looked Toward Harry who just shrugged his shoulders at them.  
"I haven't received any summons." He told the goblin, but it was obvious from the sneer on his face that the goblin didn't believe him.  
"We have sent multiple summons to you Mr. Potter, do not lie to us." The teller demanded.  
Harry was seriously confused. He had been telling the truth _unless they were sending it to the wrong address he thought._  
"Where were you sending them to?" He asked to which everyone looked at him with curious eyes.  
"To Potter manor of course." He growled to them. _That's why I haven't got them I don't live there_ Harry thought to himself.  
He turned to the goblin and said, "I'm sorry to say sir but I don't live there. I live in the muggle world." The goblin looked at him for a second then abruptly said that he would be back shortly and quickly left. He came back a little while later and directed them to the Potter's account manager. The manager was an older looking Goblin.  
"Mr. Potter, lord Malfoy, Heir Malfoy. My names is Ragnok. What can I do for you today?" He asked then. Harry thought that he looked like he was busy so Harry didn't want to waste his time.  
"I believe someone has been taking money from my, or the Potter, vaults." Harry stated. The Goblin looked like this wasn't news for him.  
"Have you not signed anything that the headmaster has given you?" Ragnok asked.  
Harry shook his head "In fact, I have not seen a single thing concerning my money."  
"I see, well then we will have to fix this grievous oversight and see what has been taken. Furthermore Mr. Potter, there things we need to discuss today before you go. Such as the inheritance test, your parent will, and your guardianship-" He started to say but Harry cut him off.  
"My guardianship you mean my muggle relatives?" He asked, knowing thinking about the Dursleys. Ragnok shook his head, _okay I'm confused here._ Harry thought that he best let him explain.  
"Your magical guardianship, Mr. Potter. The headmaster made himself you guardian when your father passed away even though your father had designated otherwise." He said to them.  
"What about my mother? I haven't heard about her in this what so ever." Harry asked, he was so confused about what was going on. Ragnok exchanged a look with Mr. Malfoy and then called another goblin in from outside. He spoke in Gobbledygook to him for a little while and the other goblin left and then returned with some items. The goblin came and put the items on the table. There was a bowl, a ceremonial knife, and some parchment and documents.  
"Alright Mr. Potter, I need you to give three drops of your blood into this." He told Harry as he held out the bowl with some of the parchment in the bottom. Harry nicked another finger and let three drops fall as the goblin chanted in the same language as before. The paper slowly filled with writing until it covered the whole page.

**_Name: Harrison James-Apollo Potter_ **

**_Mother: James Charlus Potter (Pure Blood)_ **

**_Father: Apollo (God)_ **  
**_Blood Status: Half-Blood, Demigod_ **

**_Heir to: Potter_ **

**_Gryffindor_ **

**_Pverell_ **

**_Blocks, Compulsions, etc.:_ **  
**_Loyalty to: Albus Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley, Molly Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ginerva Weasley._ **

**_Dislikes: Anything considered Dark, Slytherins, Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape._ **

**_Magical core blockage: 50% placed by Albus Dumbledore_ **

**_Infatuation spell: with Ginerva Weasley placed by Albus Dumbledore_ **

**_Holding a piece of a soul touched by dark magic._ **

Harry couldn't believe that it went this far. It hadn't really registered to him when he had overheard the conversation in the infirmary that it was Dumbledore that had done these things to him. _I always thought he had my best interests since coming to this world, but I guess that was just what he wanted me to think._ The feelings of betrayal, anger, and hurt that Harry had been ignoring had come back at full force. _I'm a demigod? What does that even mean?_ Harry was confused, the paper said that Lily wasn't his mother but that James was his Mother and some guy named Apollo was his father. It was too much for him to contemplate right that that moment so he moved on. _Magical core Blocking! How dare he do that, blocking wizard/witch's core has to be illegal. And the infatuation with Ginny! Ew! No that so gross I'm pretty sure I'm gay so that's not happening._  
"There haven't been any betrothal contracts, have there?" He had to ask, "I've read about them and I don't want that! Especially without me knowing." luckily Ragnok shook his head at Harry meaning that he was safe.  
"On to the Money problem Heir Potter-Gryffindor-Peverell. Dumbledore has taken out a lot of galleons form your vaults for himself, Molly, Ronald, Ginevra Weasley, Hermione Granger and The order of the Phoenix." Ragnok explained, though Harry was unsure of what the last one was. Lucius saw the look that Harry had and clarified it for him.  
"It was a group that the headmaster created, in the first war with He-who-must-not-be-named." He commented

"Right, well, we need to get you into the ritual room so we can get you cleansed." Ragnok injected, "there normally is a fee to do this, but we will wave it because of the oversite on your vaults Heir Potter-Gryffindor-Peverell".  
"Just get what was stolen from me back" Harry sighed, "Before we do this, I am informing you that I want you to send out letters for the people that need to be here for the will reading right after this. We should send them with a portkey because that way it gives them less time to plan something." Ragnok smiled sharply and the Malfoys nodded at him.  
He was then lead to a different room with sigils carved into the walls, floor, and ceiling with a pool cut into the middle of the floor. They told him to strip down to his underwear and get into the shallow pool. As Harry became submerged he closed his eyes and the goblins started chanting. Laying there he lost track of time. After a while he could feel something heavy leaving his body, this caused his mind to wander and encounter a presence. The person was someone that was very familiar to Harry despite the fact that he had no memory of him, after all, _don't they always say I look like my father, or mother I guess now._  
"Dad?" he asked.  
The figure nodded at him and smiled, "Hey Prongslet. You've grown. I just wanted to see you and tell you that I love you. How's Moony and Padfoot?" James replied. Harry smiled but it was bittersweet.  
"Moony is good, last I saw him, he was my defense teacher for my third year, he taught me the patronus charm because I was having trouble with the dementors. As for Padfoot, he is on the run, everyone thought he was the one that betrayed you. He got sent to Azkaban for it too. He escaped the same year I met Moony and the rat Wormtail." As Harry told him this James' expression went from happy to sad and angry in a few seconds. He then started to fade. Harry tried to call out to him but he couldn't answer. Harry opened His eyes back in the ritual room. The goblins pulled him out and gave him a change of clothes. They were of rich material as the goblins said that they could not allow such a highly valued client be dressed in ill-fitting rags.

They were on their way back to the meeting room when Harry heard someone call his name. He looked up to see Remus, Sirius, The Weasley's, Hermione, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Mrs. Malfoy standing there. The headmaster was not pleased to see him.  
"I don't think Harry should be here." He commented with most of the others in agreement, _how can they blindly follow someone like that, can't they see that he is using them?_  
Harry looked over to him and replied, "It doesn't matter if I should or shouldn't be here Headmaster, but I am here now." Remus and Sirius smirked, Dumbledore looked as if he swallowed something sour and slightly confused at his comment. Draco was trying to hide his sniggering, not being very successful, which caused looks of distaste from the Weasley's and Hermione.  
"If you could all just follow me we can get on with the proceedings" Ragnok announced as he lead them all to the meeting room. Dumbledore tried to get into the room by himself but it did not work, nor did Mrs. Weasley's attempt at getting Draco, Harry and the rest of the children out the building. He placed a ball on a pedestal that was placed in the room while they were gone. This caused the ball to shine. "We are here for the will reading of one lord James Potter." At these words a projection of James was emitted from the ball and started to speak.

**_I, James Potter, sound of mind and body hereby give my last will and testament,_ **

**_To Sirius, I leave you 100,000 galleons. That's for the things Harry will need in the future and to get his school things and clothes and what not. This is because Padfoot, you get custody of my son should anything to happen to me._ **

**_To Remus, I give you a cottage in the forest to help with your furry little problem. I also give you 100 Galleons to get a new wardrobe, because Moony you need it, and if something happens to myself or Sirius, then I entrust you with the custody of Harry._ **  
**_There was a small pause here as James collected himself and gave a small smile._ **

**_To my son Harry, you might not know this but your actual name is Harrison. We shortened it to Harry. I also leave you the Marauders map and my invisibility cloak. You also get all of my possessions and the family heirlooms. It is an important task to be my heir but don't forget to have some fun once in a while. Also know this, I will always love you._ **

**_To Albus, I leave you with... Nothing, do not try getting anything from Harry either!_ **

**_To Peter, If I'm dead then it was you who betrayed me! When I get my hands on you in the afterlife, if we are in the fields of Elysium, which I doubt you will be, I'm going to punch you in the face, repeatedly._ **

**_To Severus, I can only offer my sincere apologies of what has happened in the past. Nothing I can say excuses what I did to you, but regardless, I am sorry._ **

**_If something has happened to Sirius or stupid laws won't let Remus have Harry the list of guardians is as follows,_ **

**_Minerva McGonagall_ **

**_Severus Snape, I know shocker right?_ **

**_Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, I know another shocker right?_ **

**_Albums Dumbledore does not have the right to place my son anywhere. No matter what that red head says, especially to her magic hating muggle sister I forbid it!_ **

**_This is my last will and testament so mote if be._ **

"What! I wasn't supposed to go to them! Whose stupid idea was that?!" Harry shouted. I mean seriously _why couldn't I just stayed in the wizarding world? Was that too much to ask for?_  
"Harry Potter you had better apologize to the headmaster, it was he who did it. I don't know what your father was thinking of! Having the Malfoys or Snape as your guardians, but let us hope your mother had better sense than that" Mrs. Weasley chided. Harry so wanted to glare at her but he couldn't let them know that he had caught on to them so he just sat down quietly.  
"That's the Potter will. Whoever received something, it has been placed in your vaults." Ragnok broke in. Some people looked outraged at not receiving anything from the will and that lead Harry to have to conceal a snigger. Then a thought popped into his head.  
"So who am I leaving with?" He asked. This caused the others to look at him strangely as they thought about what he said.  
"You will be coming with us dear." Mrs. Weasley began as she tried to get her family out of the room.  
"If it's alright with my guardian, whoever that may be. But seriously I need to know now! So I can grab my things and leave the magic hating muggles for good." Harry remarked, "The possible guardians can discuss who will be taking me to my new home."  
"Harry why did you do that?" Ron whispered in Harry's ear. He jumped a little because he did not hear Ron coming towards him.  
"Because I want get out of the Dursley's house as soon as possible. You try being treated like a house elf most of your life and see how you like it." Harry burst out, all the while his voice getting louder. _I mean how obtuse can you be? He saw the bars in second year, did he think that they were for decoration?_ Harry walked over to Draco who looked kind of bored or annoyed. "Are bored, annoyed or both?" Harry asked. Draco smirked at him and it made Harry a little weary.  
"I hope mother and father take you home that way I can have the baby brother that I always wanted." He said loud enough for everyone to hear. Harry gave him an evil smirk, which caused Draco to back away slowly.  
"Really Draco? Well if that's the case, then I will have to grab the journal that there must be on the marauder's pranks somewhere?" He replied. Sirius was outright laughing while others were sniggering and Draco was very pale at the thought.  
"That's cheating!" He argued. Harry was madly giggling, or cackling, which got few weird looks. He stopped and looked at everyone in the room. "No it's not. It's called being cunning and sneaky, isn't that the traits the Slytherin house adores?" He asked to nods of agreement.

"You should have been in my house Potter." Shape drawled from his spot in the room. Harry gave another smirk, this time directed at him.  
"The hat wanted to put me there but someone was a prat, and I got the hat to put me in Gryffindor." As Harry revealed this they all gasped, _did they not think I would be in any other house but Gryffindor?_  
"Well, we have discussed as we all think it will be best if you go with the Malfoys, though granted that Sirius and Remus get to visit you." Professor McGonagall explained. Draco had a big smile now, Harry was afraid of what might be going on in his head.  
"Well if Harry's coming home with us, it's best to buy him a new wardrobe. He can't be dressed in rags anymore. Why were your clothes too big for you anyway?" Draco asked. _Oh for the love of… Did he really have to ask that now?_  
"They are Dudley's old ones. He is a whale just like his father, so they don't fit. His mother didn't spend anything me except my glasses and even that was grudgingly. Freaks don't deserve anything, is what I was told growing up." Harry ranted a little bit, happy to get some of it off his chest. Everyone was shocked at that revelation of his life, "Well let's go, we have some stops to make first and it is getting late." Harry and the Malfoys then left the bank with the promise of future visits from the others and made their way to the Ministry.  
At the ministry they went to the Department of Magical

Magical Children's Welfare, the Malfoy adults talked to the department head as Draco and Harry chatted about their new lives. After the meeting was finished they all went back to the Dursley's for Harry's things.  
They heard the Dursley's from outside, "If that, freak doesn't get home soon I will kill that bird and snap his stick. Where is he?" They moved quickly after they heard. Harry opened the door and let the Malfoys in.  
"Where have you been!? I had to cook!" Petunia screeched at Harry. He just rolled his eyes and it was then that she noticed the guests. "Hello, welcome and thanks for bringing him back. I am sorry for any trouble you had to deal with. He goes to St Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys" Petunia simpered. They were not impressed with her, Harry could tell.  
"This is why I hate muggles." Draco dead panned making Petunia go off, which caused Vernon to become an increasing shade of red and purple. Harry quickly grabbed the belongings he wanted from his room and the cupboard under the stairs.  
Vernon noticed that he was grabbing his things right as Harry finished, "Good you're leaving, I don't want your freakishness around my Dudders any longer. I hope you taking your ruddy bird, or I swear I'll kill it", He concluded. _It is a good thing that I sent her to stay with Draco earlier then._


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived at the Manor Harry immediately noticed the beauty of the gardens and the decor. The Malfoys took him on a small tour of the house before Harry and Draco settled in a parlor by themselves. Harry was exploring the room as Draco was reading on one of the couches. He was annoyed at himself for falling for the old Goats manipulations. Once he could see through them he didn't know how he could have thought that Slytherins were bad people. _But seeing all Slytherins as bad people was what he wanted and I didn't know any better, with Hagrid coming to get me and spewing his propaganda, I might have never found out._ This thought caused Harry to shudder and he wondered what else the old coot had planned for him. "What's wrong, Harry?" Harry looked over to Draco and sighed as he sat next to him.  
"I was thinking about the past. I'm sure he sent Hagrid to get me, to make sure I would admire him and look to him for guidance. Looking back it is obvious, all Hagrid did that day was boast about Dumbledore, saying Gryffindor was the house my parents was in, and anyone in Slytherin was evil and dark. I wonder how they'd feel if they found out I was supposed to be in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor." Harry smirked at Draco, who was little pale at his confession. The look on Draco's face caused Harry to laugh.  
"You were meant to be in Slytherin?" He asked shocked, like he was trying to figure out how this could have happened but Harry just shrugged at him.  
"The first couple of times I met you, you reminded me of Dudley, so when you went into Slytherin I begged the hat not to put me there", He confessed. Draco made a face, like he was just force-fed a handful of the headmaster's lemon drops. He was ashamed of how he had acted and didn't look too happy to be compared with a muggle. "I was eleven Draco, they only people who had been nice to me were Hagrid and the Weasel. I didn't even know my name was Harry until I went to Muggle School. I always thought it was Boy or Freak, because that was what they shouted at me. Dudley was encouraged to make my life miserable, he chased away the people who wanted to be my friends. I was treated worse than a house elf, which explains why I'm so polite to them. I know what it is like to be in their shoes, but without their love of work. My first bedroom was a cupboard under the stairs, I was starved and locked in there for days at a time. I was never allowed anything for myself, their reasoning was 'Freaks deserve nothing', if I did better than Dudley I was locked in my cupboard. The story that they told me of my parent's deaths, was that they were in a car accident because they were drunks. The Dursleys didn't want me and they got landed with me anyway. I didn't know I was a wizard until Hagrid told me." Harry explained to him, once he started he could not stop, "I have only told Dumbledore that and he never believed me. He always told to me to suck it up."  
"We were always told you basked in your fame, that you knew who you really were and that you knew of the wizarding world." Draco told him. Harry's eyes went wide as he heard what people believed. They sat in silence for a while, both working through what they just heard.

The fire crackled and flared green as Blaise stepped out. He smiled at Draco but when his eyes landed on Harry, they widened in shock. The smile he sent Harry was shy and caused Draco to smirk.  
"Why don't you sit down Blaise? Chat with us", Draco called to him. He sat down opposite Harry and blushed a little bit when he caught Harry staring. This caused Harry to swiftly look away with red cheeks of his own. _Great he caught you staring, now he is going to think you are weird! But he was also blushing so maybe he likes you too?_ Harry thought to himself. They talked about inconsequential things for fifteen minutes before Pansy, Theo and Daphne came through the door.  
"Harry! I didn't think I would see you until the Hogwarts Express." Daphne exclaimed as she rushed over to hug Harry. They had all gotten close over the last few weeks of letters and so Harry was excited to see them.  
"We had the Potter will read. I found out that I'm not the son of James and Lily but that I was conceived before they were married. James was pregnant with me from another male, who I can't reveal yet. My father said that if anything to happen to him I was to go to Sirius Black, my godfather, Remus Lupin, one of his best friend, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, or to Lord and Lady Malfoy. Not under any circumstance was I meant to be placed with my stepmother's muggle relatives." Harry revealed to them. The room was filled with shocked and furious facial expressions.  
Draco then asked, "Why did you guys come in through the door rather than the fire?"  
"Our parents were meeting yours and we were brought through a different one" Theo replied. This revelation caused the others to want Harry to meet their parents, and this caused no little trepidation in Harry because even though Harry was friends with their children, he knew nothing of them.  
"Mother, Father, I'd like you to meet Harry Potter." Daphne introduced, Harry stood straight and dipped his head in their direction, which caused them to nod back.  
"It's lovely to meet you Lord and Lady Greengrass." Harry replied. The same thing happened with Lord Nott, Lady Zabini and Lord and Lady Parkinson. Through all this Blaise never left Harry's side. _He is wonderful, I don't know how I could have thought he was evil. He is also very handsome._ Harry was grateful for the gesture and grabbed his hand. Blaise looked at him and this caused Harry to smile, which didn't escape the notice of the others in the room. Harry noticed Blaise's breathing pick up as he held on to him. As they left the room Blaise led Harry to an empty room.  
"Harry, do you like guys?" He asked with a hopeful expression crossing his face. He looks so cute! Harry couldn't hold back anymore, he had missed out on too much this way and he wasn't about to let this go. Harry swiftly kissed him. Blaise was shocked for a second before he moaned into the kiss and started to kiss back.  
"Does that answer your question? Now for mine, Blaise Zabini, Do you like me too?" Harry asked, _just to make sure._ He sputtered for a bit before answering.  
"I wouldn't have kissed you back if I wasn't" this answer was then followed by another kiss, with Blaise leading this time. Harry moaned into the kiss with their tongues fighting for dominance, it didn't take long for Harry to win. "We should get back to the others" he told Harry. Harry smiled at him and kissed his hand. Blaise smiled back and they left the room and went to the others. Other than some sly looks at the disheveled state of their clothes, no one spoke of them coming in late.

Once the others had left, including Blaise, much to Harry's unhappiness, Harry decided to go to his room in the Manor to think the last few weeks over. _Everything has changed so much, I can hardly keep up._ When he reached his room he found a letter resting on the bed with his name on it. It was a little weird but he was curious, so he opened it.  
 ** _Harry,_**

**_When The Gringotts bank told me of your existence, I wasn't sure if I could believe it. I did not know at the time that James was from Hecate's world, therefore I didn't know he was able to get pregnant. I'm not sure if your bearer told you this, but I'm your father. Most people would believe that I do not care for the children I sire but it's the opposite fact, I love all my children. The Greek gods are real. I am telling you this because I am one. I don't know if you are taught anything about this in school. I'm making a note of asking the goddess who made your world. I'm sorry that I was ignorant of you being alive. I didn't know, someone will be getting you and bringing you to camp Half-blood where you will be trained in your demigod side._ **

**_All my Love,_ **   
**_Your Father,_ **

**_Apollo_ **

Harry read the letter a few more times.

 _He didn't know I existed? How is that possible? He's a God!_ Harry kept thinking of the letter and this place that his father was sending him to. Later that evening Draco came and got him for dinner. He was eating with everyone when he spoke up.  
"My sire sent me a letter today." He said. This caught their attention and Harry explained further.  
"I wonder who will be getting you." Narcissa asked. Which got Harry wondering, who would he be sending?

-In Olympus Apollo Pov-

Apollo was sitting in, in his opinion, awesome throne thinking of ways to mess with his sister, preferably with the help of Hermes. He was doing this because he was bored out of his mind, Zeus was going on and on about Uncle Poseidon's kid Percy Jackson. He had been ranting for about four hours when a hoot broke Apollo out of his stupor. All of the Gods looked towards the barn owl flying through the columns, with a letter in its beak, heading towards Apollo.  
"How in the Hades did the owl get through the barrier?" Hermes asked. They were all a little shocked that a mortal bird could make it into the throne room.  
"Athena! How did that owl get through the mist?" Zeus asked, he wanted to blast the bird to bits but as it was his daughters sacred animal, he wanted to make sure it was not something important.  
"I don't know father, I've never seen an owl do this." Athena replied. She hated not knowing what was going on. Uncle Poseidon's laugh broke the silence, knowing how much this was going to irk her. Apollo ignored them as the bird had landed on his lap and was quite insistent that he take the offered letter.

**_Dear Lord Apollo,_ **

**_I am Ragnok, Branch Manager of the British section of Gringotts Bank in the world made by Mother Magic (Lady Hecate) in the UK. I am here to inform you of your son Harrison James-Apollo Potter Heir to the Ancient and Noble houses of Potter, Gryffindor, and Peverell. There has been some inconsistencies regarding your demigod child. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore had gone against the wishes of Lord James Charlus Potter's Will and placed him with muggles/mortals. Even though we, the Goblins of Gringotts, understand that the Divine ones cannot interfere directly with their children nor with mortals, we thought that we should inform you of the current situation. I believe, my lord, it is best if you send someone to take Harry Potter to Camp Half-blood, or at least in a new situation._ **

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_Ragnok_ **

**_Branch Manager of the British section of the Gringotts Bank._ **

Apollo stared at the letter, reading and re-reading it. He had no idea James was from Hecate's world. He knew that he had a child in that world and a few of the gods here also had children there but he was shocked to find out about this one.  
"What was that about Apollo?" Hestia asked him, making everyone look.  
"Gringotts in England's wizarding world, they have informed me that I have sired a child with a wizard. I did not know he was one at the time, I thought he was some hot mortal man. Our son is named Harry Potter and somehow his bearer is dead. I have also been informed that a man named Albus Dumbledore disregarded his Will and placed Harry with mortals instead of other wizards." He explained to them. He was shocked about the fact that he and James had a child, _James had been a wizard, huh._  
"Did you say Harry Potter?" Aphrodite asked. Excluding Ares, Athena, Hermes and Hephaestus, everyone was shocked at she knew his name.  
"How do you know who he is?" I asked them suspicious of those around him. They looked at each other and shrugged. Athena started to speak when Apollo started to get a little mad.  
"Percival told me his half-brothers love him like a brother. Although, Ronald Weasley is extremely jealous of him and Ginerva just wants him for his fame. William and Charles wouldn't know much but Fred and George would more." Athena explained. This sparked a huge debate as other god found out that they had children with the same man. Apollo hadn't known that Arthur had more children. And to have had them with Hephaestus, Athena and Hermes was astounding to them all.  
Amidst all of this talk Hera asked, "How do Aphrodite and Ares know about this demigod?" all the while giving a glare to Apollo for not knowing about his own son.  
"My daughter Fleur Delacour. Any who, last year she and the academy of Beauxbatons went to Hogwarts for the Tri-Wizard tournament. It hasn't been held for many years due to the high death rate, though it really wasn't that bad. It was held at Hogwarts with another school Drumstrang also competing. Last year there were four Champions instead of the traditional three. Fleur Delacour for Beauxbatons, Viktor Krum for Drumstrang, Cedric Diggory for Hogwarts, and Harry Potter also for Hogwarts. But it turns out that Harry Potter didn't even enter, a death eater did for him, and he was made to compete even though he was fourteen and they had added an age stipulation this time at seventeen." Aphrodite finished with a flourish, like she was telling some particularly juicy gossip. _What the Hades! What is a death eater? How does my son attract so much trouble for someone so young?... Oh, that last bit might be because he is a demigod… Oops._ As he was thinking this everyone was looking towards Ares.  
"Viktor Krum is my son and the same explanation. Also, the school turned their backs on the Potter boy, they didn't believe him when he said that he hadn't entered himself." Ares' explanation was short but it created such rage in Apollo, _How DARE they! Turn their backs on MY son, do they? It's about time I had a talk with my son._  
"If you Hermes, could tell your sons to gather my son and take him to Camp." He suggested, contemplating the future for his son and the world that had done him wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> William Weasley- Son of Apollo half brother to Charlie, Percy, Fred and. George Weasley and Harry Potter
> 
> Charlie Weasley- Son of Hephaestus half brother to the eldest weasleys
> 
> Percy weasley- Son of Athena
> 
> Fred and George Weasley- Sons of Hermes
> 
> Fleur Delacour- Daughter of Aphrodite
> 
> Victor Krum- Son of Ares  
> Yes I know there will be some negative comments about this chapter with the eldest Weasleys being demigods to four different gods but please no hateful comments


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I 

Harry was wake just as the sun was rising. _I have had time to adjust to the new information, that has been presented to me recently_. Harry was organising his things, while pulling an outfit he wanted to wear for the day. He decided on wizarding robes which consisted of acroantula silk emerald shirt, light dragon hide trousers and dark dragon hide boots. Who ever was was picking him up to take to camp, Harry wanted to make a good first impression. Not like the past years at Hogwarts, he thought bitterly to himself.

-The dream encounter-

After you were born, Molly Prewett had moved onto Arthur to get him to marry her, but she meant to do it on illegal terms. With amortentia she bore a son but it wasn't her husbands a year later a daughter was born it wasn't your sisters. Unlike William, Charles and Percy who are your brothers well, half brothers I should say you five are actually Weasley's." The man in front of them had told them.

The twins were very suspicious of this man in front of them, being who they were the devil Gryffindors who break the rules. Then this strange man who starts talking to them so natural that they would be very cautious.

Fred stared at the person before them, he turned his twin everything they have ever known was a lie they weren't related to Ron, Ginny or Molly in fact that Molly had to use an illegal potion. He wondered who the father of his step siblings was, he felt angry for his dad and older siblings. What gave her the right to do this!? "So who are you?" George asked the stranger, the man just smiled at the red head twins.

"I'm Hermes, God of travellers and I'm your other father." He told his twin sons who were seventeen and at their sixth year of schooling. Fred and Geoege knew that men can have chldren. However they did not know they had two fathers.

"Why did Molly do this? To our dad? And we're related to the Perfect Percy?" Oth twins asked at the same time while jokingly at the end with the 'perfect Percy' even though he could be a gift Percy was their brother and family.

Herems laughed at their little joke, about their older brother. "Molly is delusional she always thought Arthur was hers. She had to have him it doesn't help if someone plays on that delusion."

-The Foyer-

That night, Fred and George received a dream from their father. Hermes told his sons to go and fetch Harry from the Malfoy's and take him to camp. The twins thought it was a little weird that he was at the Malfoy's, weren't they enemies?, but were okay with going to get him. Being children of Hermes, they could tell when he was hiding something from them. They thought about it for a second and came up with the question that all demigods get asked, which god was Harry's godly parent? All the God of travellers told them was that it would be revealed once they get to camp. Traveling to Malfoy Manor, they got Draco to let them in

Harry was in his room when he heard a small pop, he looked toward te sound the sound and saw the house elf named Tippy waiting.  
"Tippy is sorry for disturbing mister Harry. Tippy wanted to let mister Harry know that he has two guest waiting for him in the foyer." Harry thanked the house elf.

As Harry made his way down to the foyer, he saw the last two people he would expect to be here at Malfoy Manor. "Forge? Gred? What are you two doing here?" Harry asked, quite perplexed as to why the Weasley twins were here.

"Well little Harrykins, **we are here to** **take you to** camp Half-Blood for people **just like our good looking selves."** The twins stated while finishing each other's sentences.

"You're both taking me?" Harry asked them, his father didn't tell him who would be coming, only that someone would. He got nods from the twins with matching grins. Harry did have a question though, how did they know about camp Half-blood?

"Yes Harry we are, our father Hermes gave us a dream, **he explained to us that Molly isn't our mother.** Instead, Arthur gave birth to us, **same with Bill and Charlie.** And while Percy has a mum, it still isn't Molly. **The headmaster thought that the Weasley's needed to be controlled.** So he put that banshee with us to keep us in line. It hasn't really worked lately with everything that has been going on." Fred and George told Harry. All the while, the young wizard was wondering how could someone do this to someone's family, let alone the Weasley's, who Harry considered as his own.

Harry, George and Fred magically transported themselves to the entrance of Camp Half-Blood. Harry was looking really confused on how they had gotten here, as that wasn't apparation, because he didn't feel like dying, in fact, he felt pretty good.  
The Twins saw the confusion, "Our father gave a port key to get here and back, so we will be able to back to school." George explained as they entered the camp. The first thing that they heard was the clipclop of hooves. They turned their heads to look at a centaur come riding up to them, the centaur seemed shocked about their acceptance of his apperance. You'd think we'd never seen centaurs before by the way he was looking at us. Harry thought to himself, Ah well, at least some things are still the same.

Hello children, I'm Chrion and welcome to Camp Half-Blood." The centuar said as they studied him. He had brown hair,a shade almost between dirt and chocolate, with a beard that reminded Harry of Hagrids. He was wearing a brown tweed jacket like a college professor but also had a bow strapped to his back with the string against his chest. A quiver of arrows were strapped to his left side. When he was greeting them Harry, Fred, and George noticed he was looking for something, or someone, while trying to be subtle about it.

While Chiron was talking to the three teens, Harry looked around his new surroundings. There were wooden cabins in horse shoe shape, others had kids coming in and out whilst others didn't have any at all he wondered why? So basically he was not listening to Chiron talk to them Fred and George were, a boy with messy jet black hair with green eyes came walking up to them. The boy looked like Harry did green eyes and all the messy hair they looked like twins, the weren't it just shows there are people who looked exactly like you do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this chapter took so long the beta reader hasn't gotten back yet and I thought I'd do it anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

-in the Past-

In 1979 James Potter was in a muggle bar drinking beer for the first time, the other customers of the establishment thought James was drinking for the first time and cheered him on. So James tried different drinks and shots of assorted varieties of alcohol, then this blonde Adonis came and sat next to the young James Potter. "Hey there what are you drinking?" The stranger asked the young wizard who just shrugged his shoulders because James had no clue give him Firewhiskey and he can tell you.

"I have no idea." James admitted to the stranger who had an amazing smile with bright blue eyes, blindingly white teeth and James smiled back at him.

-Warning! Lemon! Yaoi! Sex scene! Ahead don't want to read it skip it-

Once James and Apollo were really drunk they stumbled across Muggle London to Apollo's flat where they started to make out profusely, the almost ripped each other's clothes off, once naked Apollo pushed James onto the bed James spread his legs as Apollo got in between them positioning his glistening man meat at James entrance as he slowly pushed in to him. The only thing James was capable of saying was Oh my god which made the god smirk and thrust harder making James moan louder.

"Who is your god?" Apollo asked the man beneath him as he just stop moving James was doing all the work for him Apollo just chuckled a little.

"It's you Apollo." That statement from James made Apollo even more rock hard than before claiming James mouth with his own as he started thrusting again.

"Yeah that is right baby I'm your god, your so tight James!" Apollo groan at James' tightness around him sucking him deeper into James' backdoor entrance. Neither noticed the violent magical storm happeneg in the room with them, Apollo felt the need to release his seed into James after three more thrusts Apollo's orgasm hit the inner walls of James body.

-end of Sex scene safe to read-

Panting and both men were trying to catch their breath, after five minutes they fell asleep in each other's arms so they would not notice the glow emanating from James's stomach. James woke up before Apollo did, he had to move slowly as he found out he pain form moving to fast. He made his way to and Abandon alley way and apparate to Potter Manor, once inside potter manor he had a pain reliever potion to relieve his pain emanating from his butt.

A couple of hours later Both Sirius and Remus came into the ancestral home of the Potters, laughing at something that he does not understanding. "Oi! Prongs, where were you last night?" Sirius asked the recently shagged man not that the dog animagi would know but Remus would as he is wolf. He was embarrassed to say anything to them that he had drunkingly lost his virginity to a blonde god. Even if he doesn't remember it all but he still felt it it was more than his virginity that he lost, even though it was a one night stand he didn't want it to be.

James probably wouldn't remember where he was even if he tried. It was most of I was mostly stumbling around muggle London, until he was able use apparition to get back to his home. "I went out drinking some where don't know where it is." He explained which is true since he was smashed and most Muggle London looked the same to him.

-Present Time-

"What? Has my dad broke the oath before me or at the same time?" Asked the American version of Harry Potter as the other teens looked at each other. Fred and George looked at the two, there was little malice in the other teens voice just curiousity Chiron looked at the teen with a small smile. Harry raised an eye brow at his doppelgänger it was obvious, the Centaur cared for the teen.

"Not to my Knowledge Percy, but then again The Gods act in their own way. We will have to wait till the newcomers have been claimed by their godly parent." Chiron said to the teen named Percy who was confused yet upset by th arrival of harry since they looked alike he thought they were brothers and sons of Poseidon.

Even though Harry knew they looked alike but that did not mean that they were brothers as this Percy guy tried saying to the centaur. Although Chiron looked completely different to Bane and Firenze in the forbidden forest, those centaurs spoke in riddles and looked to the sky often.

chiron looked at the two red heads when the holographic Caduceus above their head the twins high fives each other, Chiron immediately thought of the destruction the red head twins could bring to the Camp. Harry was laughing at his friends antics but no Holographic symbol appeared in his head yet.

While Percy and Chiron was waiting for the sea green holographic of the Trident of Lord Poseidon to appear above the British version of Percy Jackson. A golden Lyre holograph presented itself above Harry's head both Chiron and Percy was shocked beyond belief the Lord Apollo was this Demigods' father.

-On Mount Olympus at the time of the claiming-

The gods sat on their thrones in the throne room of Mount Olympus watching the whole meeting from the beginning, Hermes looked proud at his twin sons. Zeus was about to blow a storm when he saw a identical Demigod to Perseus Jackson. Poseidon looks confused as he didn't sleep with any mortals before or after Sally. All looked at the two demigods like the twins and Chiron did, they didn't appreciate the way the sea god spawn spoke about his father or any gods. Apollo looked at the boy and only saw James Potter in him, he fell for the mortal and that wizard will always have a special place in his eternal heart.

The gods weren't surprised at the twins claiming and saw the proud and smug look on Hermes face. The gods were surprise that the Jackson look alike was in fact Harry Potter son of Apollo. Artemis could see the love her baby brother has for his children, this time it's was just love it was hurt and sadness that she saw in the Sun God facial expression and eyes.


End file.
